1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to an apparatus for housing optical splitters that link feeder cables to consumer distribution cables. Specifically, the cabinet design may house splitters, but may also be used in a patch panel application, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current fiber distribution hubs feature a cabinet having a single door that is hinged from a side of the front of the cabinet. The placement of the hinge at a side of the front of the cabinet helps to minimize the necessary size of the cabinet. However, the same design also minimizes the working area inside the cabinet. In most cases, the working area for a worker is limited to the size of the opening of the door. Because the workspace is cramped, a worker may inadvertently contact existing working components. Thus, the risk of accidental fiber breakage causing a service outage significantly increases. Additionally, the cramped and confirming workspace contributes to longer installation times as more caution is needed when working with the existing cabinet.
Further, most existing hubs have distribution rack components with an inner working space that is concave in nature. Unfortunately, this concave shape also results in limited working space within the cabinet of the hub. A large majority of work done on the cabinet and distribution rack is done on the front side of the distribution rack. It is extremely difficult to perform the necessary work with the existing designs.
Most fiber distribution hubs are placed in outdoor environments. Thus, the cabinets of the hubs are exposed to a number of environmental factors, both human and weather related. These factors can result in the cabinet needing to be replaced due to damage. Current hubs do not provide an adequate way of removing the cabinet without interrupting service to customers. Replacing the cabinet is necessary as damaged cabinets should be replaced in order to properly protect the optical fibers contained within.
With regard to the interior workings of existing cabinets, rings and guides are often used to concentrate pigtails at discrete locations. However, as the pigtails enter and exit these locations, the rings and guides tend to cause the pigtails to become kinked and/or crossed. Further, as more pigtails are installed, the weight of the pigtails increases, and the rings and guides offer limited strain relief. Thus, the lateral and tensile stresses on the pigtails are increased, which leads to increased attenuation or fiber breakage. Additionally, as the pigtail group gets larger, the sag of the pigtail grouping increases. The increase in sag results in difficulty in accessing previously installed connectors, pigtails and cables.